1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conversion of sodium sesquicarbonate to a lower bulk density product and to new products produced thereby.
Sodium sesquicarbonate is used in the preparation of laundry detergents which contain no phosphates. Reduction of the bulk density of the laundry detergent makes it more appealing to the consumer. More generally, a low density, soluble, mild alkalinity base which would absorb liquid wetting agents without a subsequent "bleeding" onto the packaging material is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,578 of Dec. 23, 1969, sodium sesquicarbonate is reduced to a bulk density of 25-42 pounds per cubic foot by heating sodium sesquicarbonate at a temperature above 100.degree. C. and superatmospheric pressure in a sealed vessel, or by passing sodium sesquicarbonate through a heated zone maintained at atmospheric pressure and above 300.degree. C.